Let There Be Love
by I-Am-Legend32
Summary: This is how I would write the second season of Hollywood Heights. In a world where...There is a second season. Continues from the final episode.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! So, like I said, this is the rewrite because I didn't really like the first chapter. I haven't written in a while, I'm sorry about that, I'm busy most of the time and try to write when I can. I'm planning on posting a horror Leddie One-Shot soon, might be this weekend, not sure. I have a lot of shout-outs to give, but not much time, hmm, I'll just shut up and give out the shout-outs, I talk too much. **_

_**Shout-Outs to, drum roll please: **_

_**The beautiful young women,**_

_****__**coracece3**_  
fanfictionFANGIRL1623  
_**FfLeentje  
**__**hhlover101  
luvistrue  
**__**marirosa1979**_

_**Um, follow me on twitter for some updates about myself or to talk, and thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think!**_

_**Twitter: IAmLegend32M**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters.**_

_**Back to the story…**_

* * *

_**Let There Be Love**_

Loren was walking down the aisle as the band was playing a song written by none other then herself, she reached where the man she was marrying standing, he grabbed her hands and Loren looked into Phil's eyes, before anyone could speak, the doors busted open and the person that broke Loren's heart, the person that told her he'd love her and never hurt her, the person that let his father down, it was none other then Eddie Duran. But, how this all happened you might ask? Well, it all started from New York, her first concert with Eddie not being America's most wanted.

The pilot just got clearance to land the private jet, when it came to a complete stop Loren and Eddie stood up from their seats, thankfully, no one knew which airport the private jet was landing at, but that didn't stop the fans from splitting up and going to each airport and wait. Loren and Eddie were the first to get out of the plan to be welcomed by a quite bigger than expected crowd. The festival starts in a few hours, and they needed to get ready, the fans were lucky enough to see the happy couple, but not lucky enough to get a picture or autograph. Everyone got into the limousine that was waiting for them and were on their way to the hotel. When they got there and checked in, they rented the entire top floor, Loren was immediately pulled into a different direction by Kelly to get ready and choose the wardrobe for the festival.

A few hours later, everyone was ready and Eddie didn't have a chance to talk with Max or Nora for some advice on what happened while he went missing. Everyone was getting into the limousine that was taking them to the festival, when Loren was about to get in, Eddie pulled her back and closed the door then signaled for the driver to go. Loren was confused but before she could ask anything, Eddie gave her a kiss and then turned her around, Loren saw another car and was still confused. Eddie opened the door and she got in, when Eddie got in and closed the door, she turned to him and asked.

Loren: "What's going on? Why are we in a different car?"

Eddie smiled: "No reason, I just wanted to spend some alone time with you. I hope you don't mind?"

Loren smiled and gave him a kiss then said: "Does that answer your question?" Eddie just pulled her into another kiss and before they knew it, they arrived. Loren was wearing lipstick and Eddie forgot to wipe it off when he got out of the car. Paparazzi started to snap photos of Eddie with red lips. One paparazzi turned to his friend and said: "Tomorrow's headline, Eddie Duran turns gay." The paparazzi guys laughed evilly and continued to snap photos.

_**Aroma Café:**_

Phil had just entered the Aroma café, he was getting a cup of coffee after a long day at work. He hated working as handyman at one of his dad's electronic stores, especially after how his dad keeps checking on him like his a little kid, it's almost like he's making sure Phil isn't stealing what is being moved around the warehouse. He was about to walk up to the counter, but then he saw Ray, the guy that convinced him to get back into robbery, the guy that Phil would always have his back on, the guy, that when Phil asked him to help him get out of trouble that was his fault, he bailed on him. Phil was about to walk out of the café but he heard _him_ call his name.

Ray: "Phil!"

Phil turned around and saw Ray signaling for him to come and sit. Phil just stood where he was, Ray got up and walked to him.

Ray: "Phil, how are you man, haven't heard from you since you were accused of killing Don Masters."

Phil: "What do you want Ray."

Ray: "Look, I know I'm not your favorite person right now…"

He got cut off by Phil: "Damn right. I'd rather be stacking boxes instead of dealing with you."

Ray: "There's a Job." Phil laughed in disbelief. "It's a big one."

Phil: "Don't count me in, I'm done." Phil turned around and was about to walk but Ray said something else.

Ray: "Sixty-thousand." Phil turned back to him. "Each."

Phil: "You think that I care about 60k? I'm about to collect one-mil from Masters' health insurance."

Ray: "But, he was in debt, and so are you. I did the math, I knew you were coming here and I knew you would say that. But with the money you and him need to payback, that leaves you with ten-thousand. You think that's enough to raise a family? You're about to have a child."

Phil: "Exactly, I don't want aid to have this kid while I'm behind bars."

Ray: "Alright, because you're having a kid, I'll make you have and extra ten-thousand. Come on, this is legit work, not the rip off that Colorado was giving you."

Phil thought for a minute.

Ray: "Seventy-five-thousand. Final offer. You either take it or go back to stacking boxes for the next twenty years." Phil hesitated for a second, but then nodded. "YES!" Ray said excitedly. "I forgot to tell you, three more guys will be joining us."

Phil: "I don't care."

Ray: "We need to leave now." Phil nodded and they left the café and followed the plan.

_**The Bank:**_

Two of the guys broke through the door wearing ski masks and holding shotguns and started yelling at the civilians and workers to get down. Ray and Phil got in and Ray threw Phil a shotgun. Phil took a key card from one of the employees and got into the safety deposit boxes. He broke a few and he and Ray started putting the money into gym bags. Once they were done, they put the money in the trunk of the car and told the two others that they're ready to go. They ran out of the bank and stepped on the gas, they drove to somewhere under a bridge where there was another car, they got out of the car and opened both trunks.

Phil: "Ten seconds!"

They put all of the bags into the other car then got in and the guy started driving. They all took off their masks and started laughing and smiling. It was night right now. A bright light started to shine on their car and Phil looked up to see a Police search helicopter. They heard a voice.

Police: "Stop! You are surrounded! There is no escape!"

Soon enough there were squad cars and SWAT teams surrounding the car, forcing them to stop. They stopped the car, they were about to give up, but Ray reached for the shotgun and shot an officer, they all took their guns out and started shooting the officers while Phil just stood there.

Phil: "Are you crazy?!" Phil yelled at them.

_**Jail:**_

Colorado was sitting in his cell with his back to the wall, no one messed with him there, he was holding a small photo of a plane that looked like it was just about to take off, he was listening to the radio while holding it.

Radio: "The next song is from up and coming star Loren Tate, which was preformed yesterday at the sold out concert which was held at Max Duran's club MK, it is called 'I'm Alive.' "

Colorado chuckled then smiled evilly as he said to himself: "Not for long little girl, not for long." He then grabbed his lighter and watched as the picture of the plane was burning.

* * *

_**Sooooo, what did you think? Was this better? I really hope so because I really enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it! Feel free to share any ideas or suggestions. Sorry that it was a little short. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thank you everyone! Bye!**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**-M**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone! No, I didn't get hit by a bus. If you're upset that I didn't update sooner, blame school, stupid school. I am busy most of the time and I never seem to have time to write. I'm waiting for a holiday… Tell me what you think of this story so far. Did it have a good start? Is this chapter good? Feel free to share any ideas or suggestions! I could use some :) ! Follow me on twitter to know what's happening in my everyday life ! Please review, follow and/or favorite. Thank you! Too many shout-outs to give… **_

_**Twitter: IAmLegend32M**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights or its characters.**_

_**Back to the story…**_

* * *

_**Sanders' House:**_

Phil jumped up from the nightmare he was having and he was full of sweat. He had met the crew then came back home to get some rest until the robbery. He looked to his right and then his phone started to buzz. He picked it up and it was a text from Ray which read '_Call me. Now._' Phil looked for Ray in his contacts then called him.

_**(Phone Conversation)**_

Ray: "Took you long enough, but listen, we have thirty minutes before the bank closes. We need to get there quick. The security guard is locking up five minutes after the bank closes. We knock him out, take the keys, and make a clean getaway."

Phil: "And you're sure that this won't somehow be traced back to us?"

Ray: "Of course, but we need to lay low for a little while, don't go out spending it tomorrow."

Phil: "And how do you know that the crew you introduced me to won't kick us to the side when we get the money?"

Ray: "I just know, alright?"

Phil: "So, I'm supposed to trust your brain? That never helped us in the past!"

Ray: "Phil, just trust me. Just this once, please. I know what I'm doing."

Phil sighed then said: "Alright, I'm on my way."

_**(End Of Phone Conversation)**_

Phil got up and got ready for the robbery. Everyone was asleep, except for Adrianna. She still stayed with the Sanders because she doesn't think that she can handle living in her old house. He was about to open the front door, but then he heard her voice.

Adrianna: "Where are you going?"

Phil turned around and answered with: "Oh, I have a late night shift."

Adrianna (Confused): "Didn't you quit your job?"

Phil (Lying): "Yeah, but my dad asked me to do one more job for him."

Adrianna: "Oh, I'll just ask him to give it to someone else. You shouldn't be working this late." She turned around and started to walk towards Phil's parents' bedroom.

Phil quickly answered: "NO!" Adrianna turned around and had confusion written all over her face. "It's just that we've been fighting a lot lately, and I want to make him happy."

Adrianna smiled then walked over to Phil and gave him a kiss then rested her forehead on his and said: "I like that you're changing, but you didn't have to yell."

Phil sighed then said: "I'm sorry Aid, it's just that, that fact that I'm going to be a dad is still making me nervous."

Adrianna: "It's okay, I'm nervous too. Don't worry, you're great guy, and you're going to an even greater dad. I know you will."

Phil: "Thanks Aid, but I really need to go now, and you need to get some rest."

Adrianna nodded then gave him one more kiss before she went to their bedroom and Phil left, while driving, he thought long and hard about what he was doing, and the question that was really on his mind was '_Do I really want to do this?_'.

_**New York:**_

Loren was in her dressing room and she was feeling a little nervous. She got even more nervous when one of the staff came to her dressing room and told her that she was up next. She heard someone knock and she told them to come in, it was someone that can get her to calm down a little bit, Max.

Max: "How's the star of the show doing?"

Loren: "If you're talking about me, I'm good, just a little nervous about performing."

Max: "You shouldn't be, it's just one song." She heard the announcer call her name. "Don't forget, scar tissue."

Loren smiled then gave Max a hug and went out to perform her song which was none other then 'I'm Alive'.

When she was done, everyone got back to the hotel to get some rest, and Eddie decided that it was time to tell Loren about the kiss between him and Lia.

Eddie went into the bedroom and saw Loren video chatting with Melissa and Adam.

Eddie: "Loren, can I talk to you?"

Loren: "Oh, hey Eddie, we were just talking about you."

Melissa waved her hand from the other side of the video chat and said: "Hey Eddie!"

Eddie: "Hey Mel, do you mind if I speak to Loren."

Melissa: "Oh no, go ahead." She smiled and watched them.

Eddie: "Alone?"

Melissa: "Oh, sure. I'll talk to you later Lo."

Loren: "Ok, bye."

They both logged off and Loren turned to Eddie.

Loren: "What's up?"

Eddie: "Loren, when I was missing, this girl, she…" Eddie stopped talking.

Loren: "She what? Eddie, it's okay, you can tell me."

Eddie: "She kissed me."

After a moment of silence, Loren spoke.

Loren: "It's okay."

Eddie: "You're not mad?"

Loren: "Of course not, I trust you, and I know you didn't kiss her back. You didn't kiss her back, did you?"

Eddie: "Well.."

Loren: "Eddie?"

Eddie: "Yeah?"

Loren: "Did you kiss her back?"

Eddie: "No, not really. Well, kinda."

Loren: "What do you mean '_Kinda_', it's either you did or you didn't, which one is it?"

Eddie sighed then said: "I didn't kiss her back, but, I also didn't immediately pull back."

Loren stayed silent.

Eddie: "Loren? Talk to me Lo."

Loren: "I'm going to bed."

Eddie just nodded, he knew she needed time to herself.

_**Next Morning:**_

_**Sanders' House:**_

Gus was making breakfast while Lisa was watching television. A news report caught her attention.

Lisa: "Gus!"

Gus: "Yeah?"

Lisa: "Come and check this out."

Gus took his apron off and went into the living room.

News reporter: "Breaking news, yesterday, someone by the name of Colorado broke out of jail. Could this be related to the bank robbery that happened last night?"

They heard enough, they turned the television off and Gus started pacing back and forth.

Lisa: "Gus, what are we going to do. We know that he's going to come after Phil."

Gus: "I'm calling Conlee, we shouldn't have found out about this from a god damn news report on TV."

Gus picked up the phone and was about to call Conlee, but there was a knock on the door. He went and answered the door and to his surprise, it was Conlee.

Conlee: "We need to talk."

* * *

_**Soooooooo, what did you think? Was it any good? Again, I'm so sorry about updating so late. Sorry that it was a little short and that it didn't have much Leddie in it, but that's how I roll, Kinda… Feel free to share any ideas or suggestions. Please follow, favorite and/or review. Thank you for reading, sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. Follow me on twitter! Thank you! Bye!**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**-M**_


End file.
